Between of Us
by bbxable
Summary: No summary. MarkMin! YAOI?RnR?DLDR
1. Prolog

**Between of Us**

 **Main Cast :**

Mark Lee

Na Jaemin

Etc.

 **Genre :**

Brothership, school life, drama

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang silau membuat Jaemin harus menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan.  
Siang itu memang sedang panas sekali. Jaemin sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah neraka sudah bocor?

Memang pertanyaan yang konyol.

Namun Jaemin tak peduli pertanyaan itu konyol ataupun tidak, toh hanya ia yang tau.  
Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot menahan sinar panas yang mencoba merembeti wajahnya, tetapi hal ini adalah bagian dari hukuman guru kedisiplinan karena Jaemin datang kesekolah tepat 15 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Kata simpelnya, ia telat.

"Songsaengnim, apakah hukumanku masih lama?!" tanyanya sedikit berteriak kepada sang guru yang sedang berdiri mengawasinya dari bawah pohon.

Gurunya menggeleng, "Tunggu sampai bel jam pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi!"

Decakan sebal keluar dari mulut Jaemin. Kenapa setiap sekolah menerapkan peraturan seperti ini?  
Murid telat, langsung dihukum dengan bermacam-macam hukuman. Mulai dari berlari di lapangan, membersihkan lapangan indoor,menyikat toilet, merapikan buku perpustakaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan guru yang telat, belum tentu langsung dihukum. Sangat tidak adil, bukan?

Ya kurasa Jaemin harus tahan dengan peraturan itu hingga tiga tahun kedepan.

.

"Mau mengabaikan perintahku lagi?"

Jaemin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kupingnya sudah cukup panas mendengar ocehan yang terus keluar dari mulut orang dihadapannya.

Mark Lee, nama orang tersebut. Dia merupakan teman seangkatan Jaemin, namun hanya berbeda kelas. Dan juga, Jaemin memanggilnya Hyung karena tahun kelahiran mereka memang berbeda. Mark lahir terlebih dulu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyung?" Nada kesal sangat ketara di balik suara itu. Jaemin menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika Mark mulai mengoceh lagi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidur merupakan pilihan terbaik. Anggap saja ocehan itu adalah dongeng pengantar tidur yang biasa dibacakan oleh ibu-ibu untuk anak mereka.

Namun ketika kelopak matanya mulai merapat, sebuah pukulan mengenai telak kepalanya. Cukup menyakitkan!

"Urgh!" Jaemin mengeram sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Sakit!"

"Lagian siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku?!" Mark meninggikan suaranya, namun ketika sadar mata beberapa siswa menatap kearahnya, ia kembali mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kurasa ini akibat dari setiap doa ku agar kau banyak bicara,Hyung."

Kedua alis saling menyatu. Mark sama sekali tak paham apa maksud Jaemin. "Maksudmu?"

Jaemin mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu menyenderkannya di atas telapak tangan dengan siku sebagai penyangganya. "Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu berdoa agar kau berubah menjadi orang yang talkactive. Tapi rasanya aku ingin menarik kembali doaku itu. Kau yang talkactive malah mirip seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang menawar harga dipasar."

Mark merengut. Enak saja dirinya disamakan dengan ahjumma!  
Namun ia mengabaikan rasa kesalnya yang sudah memuncak. Mark memilih topik lain yang lebih enak untuk dibahas.

"Ibuku terus menanyaimu." Kata Mark.

"Menanyaiku?" Jaemin bertanya heran, "Kenapa bibi Lee menanyaiku?"

Mark menaikan kedua bahu yang terbalut almamater sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning. "Entah. Mungkin ia merindukanmu." Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mengerucut. "Setiap kali kau datang kerumah, pasti aku selalu diabaikan. Padahalkan yang anak kandungnya adalah aku!"

"Keke~salahmu tidak memiliki wajah seimut wajahku!" Jaemin menusukan telunjuknya ke pipi, dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba bergaya seimut mungkin. Namun pukulan– atau yang biasa disebut ttakbam menghampiri keningnya. Menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang cukup keras.

Lagi-lagi ia harus mendumal sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang mungkin akan terlihat merah jika poninya disingkap.  
"Sepertinya ttakbam adalah hobimu ya,Hyung?"

"Siapa suruh kau berakting menggelikan seperti itu. Cukup Donghyuk saja, kau jangan ikut-ikutan." Mark berkata santai. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak tersirat kebersalahan, dan itu membuat Jaemin ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Eeh? Memakannya?

Apa kau yakin?

Jaemin tanpa sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika pikirannya mulai menjelajah kemana-mana. Gawat!

Suara kursi yang bergeser membuat Jaemin menggerakan kepalanya. Mark sudah berdiri. "Sudahlah,aku kembali ke kelas dulu," ucapnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak di ambang pintu kelas, ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Jaemin yang masih duduk santai dikursinya. "Jangan lupa, pulang bersamaku nanti."

"Siap, Hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Maaf yang kemarin aku gak tau kalo make format copy/paste malah jadi begitu -_-

Ini yang bener. Udah di publish di wattpad.

Review?

Kalo banyak, bakal aku lanjut


	2. One

"Hyung?"

Saat ini Jaemin dan Mark sedang berjalan berdampingan di sebuah kawasan perumahan.

"Apa?" balas Mark sekenanya. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus kedepan.

"Kaki ku pegal," keluh Jaemin dengan mata yang memelas, namun sayang tidak dilihat oleh Mark.  
Perumahan ini sangat besar serta luas. Sebenarnya Jaemin sering bermain ataupun sekedar berkunjung ke rumah Mark, namun meski begitu, ia tetap kesulitan menghafal dimana rumah Hyung-nya itu. Jaemin hanya ingat blok-nya, yaitu Blok F dan sebuah pohon maple yang tumbuh subur di perkarangan rumah Mark.

"Baru jalan beberapa meter saja sudah mengeluh. Kau namja bukan?" Pertanyaan mengejek Mark disambut kerucutan bibir oleh Jaemin.  
Memangnya seorang namja tidak boleh mengeluh?,omel Jaemin dalam hati.

"Kau mengejekku?"

Mark memilih mengabaikan, namja itu berkata, "Sudahlah,aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Lagipula jaraknya tidak jauh lagi. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

" 'Tidak jauh' versimu itu bisa dua ratus meter lagi Hyung!" Gerutu Jaemin dan hanya dibalas kekehan Mark.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam dengan ujung-ujungnya yang terlihat lancip. Sekitar enam meter dari tempat Mark dan Jaemin berdiri, terdapat sebuah rumah cukup mewah yang dicat dengan warna cokelat tua,muda,dan cokelat pastel. Ada sebuah taman dan kolam kecil di samping rumah itu. Jaemin ingat pernah memberi makan ikan-ikan dalam kolam tersebut.

Setelah membuka pintu gerbang, dua namja berseragam kuning itu langsung masuk kedalam.  
Jangan tanyakan kenapa bukan satpam yang membukakan pintu, karena Mark bisa melakukannya sendiri. 

"Bibi! Aku datang!" suara Jaemin menggema didalam rumah besar tersebut. Rumah itu sangat besar dan juga sangat sepi, berbeda dengan rumahnya yang meskipun tidak sebesar rumah Mark, tetapi banyak orang orang hangat didalamnya.  
Pikiran seperti, 'pasti Mark hyung sering kesepian' sering berseliweran di kepala Jaemin.

Derap langkah seseorang mendekat. Seakan tau, Jaemin pun berjalan mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja pelukan super maut menimpa tubuhnya.  
Urgh ia tidak pernah dipeluk seerat ini oleh ibu-nya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Bibi sudah menunggu-nunggumu sedari tadi. Setiap kali bibi menyuruh Mark untuk membawamu kemari, dia selalu bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk karena banyak tugas sekolah. Benar begitu?"

Jaemin mengangguk disertai senyuman lebar yang terus terpasang sejak tadi. Ia cukup merasa senang karena kehadirannya ditunggu-tunggu. Dan ocehan bibi Lee yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Mark, membuatnya terus terkekeh dalam hati. Mungkinkah karena mereka ibu dan anak?

"Benar,Bi! Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah menumpuk. Dan aku harus super sibuk untuk menyelesaikannya. Untung saja Mark hyung terkadang membantuku!"

"Kalau itu sih memang Bibi yang menyuruhnya." Bibi Lee merangkul pundak Jaemin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menuju ruang tamu, lalu wanita tersebut menyuruh Jaemin duduk di sofa. Sedangkan ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Jaemin duduk bersandar di sofa putih itu. Merasa nyaman karena ia sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya sendiri.  
Tiba-tiba seseorang meloncat dari balik sofa lalu duduk disamping Jaemin. Menyalakan televisi dan memakan sebuah snack.

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mengaggetkanku saja! Kenapa kau sudah ganti baju saja? Sejak kapan?!"

Mark melirikan matanya sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara musik Show Champion.

"Sejak kau dan ibuku 'melepas rindu'" balas Mark dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'melepas rindu'.  
Jaemin cemberut. Entah kenapa jawaban yang terkesan cuek itu membuatnya kesal.  
Tetapi, baru saja ia ingin memprotes, bibi Lee sudah kembali dengan sebuah gelas ditangannya.

Wanita itu dengan santai memukul kaki Mark yang menghalangi jalannya. Tentu saja dibalas gerutuan dari sang empunya kaki.

"Kau pasti haus kan? Ayo diminum, bibi membuatkannya spesial untukmu!" ucap bibi Lee pada Jaemin.

"Spesial apanya? Hanya sirup biasa!" Celetuk Mark yang disambut lirikan maut dari sang ibu.

"Aku minum ya bi!" Jaemin menenggak air itu hingga hanya tinggal setengah. Jujur, dia memang sedang haus. Berjalan ke rumah Mark pada siang hari, membuat dehidrasi datang dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, obrolan-obrolan kecil menjadi kegiatan utama di rumah besar tersebut. Obrolan yang diselingi candaan antara Jaemin dan bibi Lee, sedangkan Mark hanya menjadi pendengar setia meskipun pandangan matanya seolah-olah terfokus pada benda tipis di depannya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Mark bangun dari duduknya dengan cepat disertai ucapan yang cukup keras. Membuat Jaemin dan bibi Lee berhenti tertawa. Sorotan aneh terlihat dimata mereka ketika menatap Mark.

"Jae!" seru Mark. Jaemin menekuk sedikit dahinya, lalu membalas, "Kenapa sih hyung?"

"Ikut aku! Ayo!"

Jaemin terlonjak kaget ketika tangannya ditarik. Manaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan suara bibi Lee yang mengomeli Mark terdengar dibawah sana. 

_Cklik (sfx pintu :3)_

"Kenapa ke kamarmu,hyung?" tanya Jaemin ketika mereka sudah di dalam kamar Mark yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Mark berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya lalu mengeluarkan seseuatu dari dalam laci yang ada disana. Setelah ia berbalik, dua benda yang diambil tadi, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Cengiran lebar juga terpasang diwajahnya.

"-bantu aku bermain game ini!"

Efek blink-blink akibat melihat dua cd game yang dipegang Mark, membuat Jaemin terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja menemukan daging ayam dengan ukuran jumbo.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, namja muda itu langsung menyetujuinnya sambil mengangguk mantap. 

Awalnya mereka bermain dengan sangat semangat disertai antusias yang tinggi. Tombol-tombol pada josytick yang dipegang masing-masing, seolah-olah sedang merintih kesakitan akibat ditekan terlalu kencang oleh kedua namja tersebut.  
Namun kemenangan berturut-turut Jaemin, membuat semangat Mark turun. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah telak berkali-kali?!

Namja blasteran itu akhirnya memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dengan paha Jaemin sebagai bantalnya.  
Merasa beban di pahanya, Jaemin menunduk, dan detik itu juga, rasa gugup menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Apa ini?!' batin Jaemin ketika merasakan dentuman keras dari dalam rongga dada kirinya. "Hyung-"

"Punggungku sakit karena terlalu lama duduk. Aku pinjam sebentar paha-mu ya!" Mark berucap cepat. Memotong ucapan Jaemin yang ia yakini ingin memprotes.

Cukup lama Jaemin terdiam karena terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang menjalar di dadanya. Namun kemudian, ia mengangguk lalu kembali bermain dengan rasa canggung yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kecanggungan yang hanya dirasakan oleh Jaemin.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ini langsung publish lagi buat ganti kesalahan yang kemarin :'v**


	3. 1,5

**Jaemin's PoV**

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Jam yang menempel di dinding kamar Mark hyung sudah menunjukan pukul lima petang. Langit juga sudah berubah jingga ketika aku melihatnya melalui jendela.  
Bisa gawat jika aku tidak segera pulang.

"Hyung, aku pulang ya?" ucapku pada Mark hyung seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari pahaku. Aku berdiri, memakai kembali jas sekolahku dan menyampirkan tas ke kedua pundakku.  
Kulihat Mark hyung juga berdiri setelah merapikan playstation yang tadi kita mainkan.  
Setelah itu, kami berjalan keluar untuk turun kebawah.

Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Na Jaemin. Panggil saja Jaemin, atau Jae juga boleh, agar terkesan akrab,hehe.  
Aku lahir tahun 2000, setaun lebih muda dari Mark hyung yang lahir tahun 1999. Walaupun berbeda tahun, tetapi kami berada di tingkat yang sama, meskipun berbeda kelas.

Bagiku, Mark hyung adalah seseorang yang sangat baik. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak masih di kelas enam sd. Ia bisa menjadi teman sekaligus kakak dalam waktu bersamaan. Sifatnya yang dewasa dan selalu memberiku saran di saat-saat aku sedang putus asa, membuatku selalu nyaman berada disekitarnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada bibi Lee, aku dan Mark hyung segera menuju halte bus. Awalnya aku menolak ketika Mark hyung menawarkan antarannya, namun seberapapun aku menolak, tetap saja namja itu mengantarku. Keras kepala sebenarnya -,-

Dalam perjalanan tidak banyak obrolan yang kami buat, hanya sesekali aku meringis dan sesekali juga Mark hyung mendumal karena kekalahan telaknya dariku saat permain game tadi.  
Orang itu sangat lucu ketika merajuk, pasti bibirnya akan maju beberapa senti.

"Sepertinya kau harus berguru padaku hyung! Hahaha." kataku sedikit mengejeknya. Ejakan yang cukup manjur. Buktinya, ia mendengus tadi.

"Ada-ada saja. Lihat saja, nanti pasti akan kubalas,Jae!"

"Ya ya terserahmu saja hyung."

Obrolan kami terhenti ketika sudah berada di halte. Aku mendongak. Langit sudah benar-benar berwarna jingga, sepertinya aku harus rela mendengar omelan ibuku saat dirumah nanti.

Aku merutuk dalam hati ketika bus yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Mark hyung juga sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun, membuatku menjadi canggung. Aku pun bingung kenapa harus merasa canggung, toh ia memang tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara. Tetapi sekalinya bicara, pasti tak bisa berhenti. Mirip sekali dengan bibi Lee.

"Lee Minhyung!"

Aku terlonjak ketika suara yang kencang tersebut terdengar. Seorang gadis berlari kearah kami. Ia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna merah tua serta rok selutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya panjang terurai dengan sebuah pita kecil yang menjepit poninya. Saat gadis itu sudah dekat, aku baru menyadari tingginya hanya sebatas pundakku.

"Lami?"

Aku menoleh kearah Mark hyung. Kerutan di dahi sudah kupasang sedari tadi. "Kau mengenalnya?" bisikku pelan.

Aku melihat ia mengangguk.  
Ku pandang lagi gadis bernama Lami itu, dan ia sedang tersenyun lebar dengan mata yang menatap lekat Mark hyung.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Minhyung!" serunya girang.

"Ck jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Lagipula sekarang kau berada di Korea, pemakaian panggilan formal sangat berlaku disini."

Aku bergeser kesamping. Cukup tau diri ketika Lami terus mendekat untuk bisa bersampingan dengan Mark hyung.

"Baiklah baiklah... Mark.. oppa? Aigoo aneh sekali rasanya! Kenapa tidak Minhyung saja? Itu terdengar imut!"

"Pokoknya jangan Minhyung. Panggil Mark saja!"

Perdebatan keduanya hanya kudengar dengan setia. Aku terus bergerak-gerak gelisah karena bus belum kunjung datang. Namun suara Mark hyung menginterupsiku.

"Jae, kenalkan, ini Lami. Temanku saat di Vancouver. dia dua tahun lebih muda dari mu." ucapnya. Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hai, oppa!Namaku Lami!"

"H-hai juga. Aku Jaemin." balasku gugup. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Lami segera berpaling lagi ke Mark hyung dan melanjutkan acara bernostalgia bersamanya. Sedangkan aku sudah seperti patung yang hanya bisa berdiri diam.

Lima menit terasa lama sekali bagiku ketika bus berwarna merah itu akhirnya datang. Aku segera menaikinya setelah memberi salam perpisahan kepada Mark hyung dan Lami.  
Di dalam bus, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh pada diriku. Sengatan-sengatan kecil pada dada kiriku membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Sengatan itu bertambah parah ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang bernostalgia tadi berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan halte.

"Tch!"

.

 **Tbc**

 **Bukan chapter 2**  
 **cuma lanjutan dari chapter 1**

 **Review?**


	4. Two

Pagi itu suasana di Seoul Performing Art School sangat ramai oleh siswa-siswa berseragam kuning yang merupakan ciri khas dari SOPA-sebutan beberapa orang untuk sekolah tersebut.  
Mereka memenuhi lapangan outdoor, taman dan sepanjang lorong kelas. Sekedar memgobrol biasa sambil menungu bel masuk berbunyi.

Donghyuk sedang merapikan beberapa alat pratikum di lab IPA ketika seseorang datang dengan langkah bagaikan seorang tentara. Menghentak-hentak dengan cukup keras. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut, namun ketika tau siapa, Donghyuk memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan acara merapih-rapihkannya.

"Menyebalkan!" orang yang baru masuk itu menggerutu. Membuat Donghyuk kembali memperhatikannya. "Kenapa, Jae? Pagi-pagi sudah mengomel. Cih!'

Seseorang yang ternyata Jaemin itu menatap Donghyuk gusar. "Aku diomeli ibuku!"

Setelah meletakan mikroskop kedalam lemari kaca dan memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah tertata rapi, ia berjalan mendekati Jaemin. Menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Biar kutebak! Pasti telat pulang kan?" ia terkekeh setelah mengatakannya. Sudah cukup tau dengan kebiasaan Jaemin yang suka lupa waktu untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ck! Kenapa wanita itu selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil! Aku kan sudah kelas satu SMA!"

Kau memang masih kecil,Jae. Pikir Donghyuk.

"Yuta hyung yang suka pulang larut malam saja tidak diomeli!"

Nafas panjang dihembuskan oleh Donghyuk. Mempunyai teman yang tingkahnya saja mirip seperti anak SD, cukup menyebalkan.  
Donghyuk dengan lengan ringannya, memukul kepala Jaemin dari belakang.

"Yuta hyung kan sudah dewasa." ucapnya datar tanpa memperdulikan celotehan Jaemin yang mengomelinya.

Rasa nyeri di belakang kepalanya, ia usap dengan perlahan. Tatapan tajamnya yang sedari tadi terpasang, memandang Donghyuk geram. "Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudahlah Jae, ini masih pagi... jangan sampai guru kedisiplinan datang memarahi kita!" Kedua bola mata Jaemin berputar, terlalu lelah untuk mengomeli Donghyuk yang hobi menyela ucapannya.

"Aku sudah kebal dengan guru itu!"

"Kau kan memang pelanggan setianya." Donghyuk tertawa ketika ekspresi Jaemin kembali berubah kecut. "Oh iya Jae, omong-omong soal Yuta hyung, kenapa kalian bisa sangat akrab? Bukankah-" 

"Kyaaaa!"

"Oppa! Look at me,pleaseeeee!"

"Choi Hansol aku padamu!"

"He's so handsome, is'nt he!?" 

Keributan dari luar ruangan mengusik Donghyuk dan Jaemin. Mereka saling tatap dan tanpa kesepakatan terlebih dulu, dua siswa yang sedang di dalam laboraturium tersebut segera berjalan keluar. Walaupun itu tak perlu dilakukan. Karena siapa lagi yang bisa menghasilkan pekikan-pekikan para siswi, selain Choi Hansol atau yang biasa dipanggil.. Vernon?

Choi Vernon, namja asal New York Amerika Selatan itu bagaikan seorang model di SOPA. Kemanapun ia pergi,selalu saja ada yang menyapa disertai pekikan-pekikan para siswi jika ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke mereka.  
Bahasa Koreanya cukup fasih karena ia sudah tinggal di negeri gingseng ini cukup lama.

"O-oppa... ini-"

Jaemin dan Donghyuk sudah membaur dengan beberapa siswa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul, mengeliling Vernon dan seorang gadis yang pipinya terlihat bersemu.  
Koridor yang tadinya lenggang, kini berubah menjadi padat.

Jaemin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Donghyuk, dan berbisik pelan, "Donghyuk-ah, kita taruhan. Menurutmu, si Hansol itu akan menolaknya dengan halus, atau tidak?"

"Kalau dilihat dari tatapannya, dia tidak akan menerima maupun menolak. Kemungkinan besar, si Hansol itu akan mengabaikannya." jawab Donghyuk sambil berbisik pula. Jaemin menjepit dagu menggunakan jarinya. Gayanya sekarang sudah seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mencoba memecahkan kode-kode rahasia.

Lebay sekali.

"Jadi intinya ia akan menolak dengan halus, begitu?" Donghyuk mengangguk. "Baiklah coba kita lihat nanti."

Gadis yang pipinya bersemu tadi, menyodorkan sebuah surat ber-amplopkan merah muda cerah. Mungkin itu cerminan dari suasana hatinya saat ini.  
Bisikan-bisikan yang didominasi para siswa itu, membuat Vernon menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia sudah bosan mendengarnya.

Bola mata beriris cokelat terang berputar ke samping, namun kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.  
Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan berharap-harap cemas agar surat yang dibuatnya akan diterima Vernon.

Selangkah maju, Vernon mengambil surat tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan yang kiri, ia selipkan ke kantung celana.

"Kim Yeri, kan?" bahasa Korea dengan logat Amerika itu mengalun di koridor yang kini sudah lebih tenang dari bisikan-bisikan para siswi. Gadis bernama Yeri itu mengangguk cepat. Kacamatanya yang melorot, ia naikan menggunakan jari tengahnya. 

Srak! 

Mata yang berbinar tadi langsung mengeluarkan sorotan sendu dan kaget. Para siswa yang berkumpul juga merasa terkejut.  
Yeri merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya saat melihat surat yang sudah susah payah ia buat, malah dengan mudahnya dirobek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil oleh Vernon, bahkan namja itu belum membaca isinya. Gadis itu merasa matanya memanas.

Vernon dengan santainya menjatuhi robekan kertas tersebut ke atas kepala Yeri. Membuat benda itu jatuh ke lantai dengan perlahan dan sebagian menempel di rambut Yeri.

Vernon mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi gestur kepada dua orang temannya yang berada di dibelakang untuk pergi dari situ. "Mingyu, Seungkwan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ucapnya yang diangguki oleh temannya tersebut.

Beberapa siswa, termasuk Donghyuk dan Jaemin memandang Yeri dengan pandangan prihatin.  
Yeri dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan mengejar Vernon yang sudah berada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu memeluk lengan Vernon dengan amat kencang, membuat sang empunya merasa terganggu. "Tunggu sebentar opp-"

Vernon menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Membuat Yeri melepaskan tautannya dan terjatuh dengan bunyi bedebum yang keras.  
Gadis itu menunduk, tak ingin air matanya dilihat oleh para siswa lain.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Bukankah cukup jelas? Kau bukan tipeku!" ucapan pedas itu membuat Yeri semakin sesak.

Melihat adegan dramatis itu, Jaemin tanpa sadar menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat Donghyuk harus mengorek kupingnya sendiri. Takut-takut ia salah dengar.

"Cih! Jika dibandingkan dengan Mark hyung, jelas Mark hyung yang lebih keren!"- Jaemin.

"Hah?"-Donghyuk. 

"T-tapi bukankah waktu itu kau mengatakan kalau kita cocok?! Kenapa sekarang-"

"Tch semua yeoja memang sama saja! Terlalu lemah hanya dengan rayuan seperti itu!"

Yeri kembali bangkit, dan lagi-lagi menarik-narik lengan Vernon.  
"Kau- KAU BRENGSEK!" bentakan yang cukup nyaring itu membuat para siswa terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Vernon memandang tajam Yeri, emosinya tersulut dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang aku apa?!"

Gadis itu sudah menutup matanya ketika Vernon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. Ia sudah siap merasakan panas jika telapak tangan itu akan mendarat di pipinya.

Namun...- 

GRAB 

"Apakah ini caramu memperlakukan seorang yeoja? Kau namja kan?"

Mata Jaemin membulat ketika melihat Mark yang menurutnya seperti pahlawan kesiangan itu, sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Vernon. Mengakibatkan tangan tersebut tak jadi mendarat di pipi Yeri.

"Si bodoh itu kenapa ikut campur segala?!" umpatnya kesal.

Vernon menarik kembali tangannya, lalu berdecih remeh saat memandang Mark. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali denganku!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Kau bukan Tuhan ataupun guru kedisiplinan yang galak itu." Mark membalasnya santai, membuat Vernon mengeraskan rahangnya.

Jaemin ingin tertawa ketika perkataan itu terucap lancar dari Mark, namun sikutan keras mengenai telak tulang rusuknya. Merasa tak terima, ia menatap tajam Donghyuk yang dibalas tatapan 'bukan waktunya untuk tartawa' oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau menantangku?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menantangmu."

Vernon yang emosinya sudah diujung kepala, langsung mengangkat tangannya kembali. Mengarahkan kepalan tangannya itu ke arah tulang pipi Mark, menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

BUK!

Beberapa siswa panik dan memekik histeris melihat adegan saling pukul yang dilakukan Mark dan Vernon. Meskipun awalnya Mark hanya diam, namun ketika wajahnya dua kali mendapatkan pukulan telak, saat itulah emosinya tersulut. Namja itu akhirnya membalas setiap pukulan yang diarahkan padanya.

BUK!

Mark meninju perut Vernon hingga sang empunya terbatuk-batuk.

"Brengsek!" kembali ia menghantam sudut bibir Mark. Menyebabkan bagian itu robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Jaemin yang sudah jengah melihatnya, tanpa berfikir panjang langsung ingin mendekati kedua siswa yang sedang adu kekuatan itu. Namun tarikan pada lengannya membuat ia menoleh. Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan, Jae! Nanti kau bisa kena masalah juga! Sebaiknya kita panggil guru Shin!"

Jaemin mengangguk dan kemudian ia bersama Donghyuk berusaha keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswa itu berniat untuk melaporkan kejadian ini ke guru kedisiplinan yang terkenal sangat galak tersebut.

Namun sebuah derap langkah yang terburu-buru disertai ketukan tongkat yang menghantan lantai, membuat Jaemin dan Donghyuk berhenti. Mereka berbalik badan dan melihat para siswa yang tadi membentuk lingkaran, kini sebagian sudah bergerak menepi, seakan memberikan jalan bagi sang guru killer yang wajahnya terlihat murka.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak guru itu ketika melihat dua muridnya yang masih berkelahi. Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Tiap langkah yang ia buat, membuat bulu kuduk seluruh siswa berdiri.

Tongkat kayu yang selalu ia bawa tersebut, langsung diarahkan ke masing-masing bokong Mark dan juga Vernon. Pukulan itu mungkin sangat sakit, karena suara yang ditimbulkan pun sangat keras. Namun hal itu berhasil menghentikan perkelahian dua namja tampan tersebut.

Wajah mereka sudah lebam dibeberapa bagian, dan pakaiannya pun sudah teramat acak-acakan. Membuat sang guru kedisiplinan lagi-lagi mengeram marah.

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI KE RUANGAN SAYA SE-KA-RANG!-" guru itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah para siswa yang masih berkumpul, "-dan kalian semua, cepat masuk ke kelas masing-masing!"

.

 **Tbc**

 **Dikit ya?**

 **Aku mah emang begini kalo bikin ff berchapter :'v**

 **Di wattpad aja belum kelar-kelar ini ff.**

 **Review?**


End file.
